


Panikattacke

by fuchsverse



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Sad Hasegawa Langa, angsty hasegawa langa
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Er liebte ihn; liebte ihn so sehr. Konnte es nie sagen, wollte es aber wagen. Langa. Reki. Die Welt, das Universum und alles darüber hinaus. [die Autorin ist emotional zerstört und versucht, Folge neun zu verarbeiten. Klappt nicht. Verzweiflungstat.]
Kudos: 2





	Panikattacke

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Panic Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079020) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> Der klägliche Versuch meinen Emotionen nach Folge neun, Raum zu geben. Für mich hat es sich angefühlt wie sterben, etwas ist gebrochen. Eine Farce, das ist doch alles eine Farce! Ugh.  
> Der Text ist sprachlich anders, als eine „normale“ Kurzgeschichte. Emotionalität endet bei mir immer in solchen Konstrukten. Not sorry.
> 
> Wo das Stück seinen Anfang findet?: Langa, scheinbar weiterhin auf der Suche nach Reki, aber deutlich unentspannter wie im Anime. [es ergeht ihm eher wie mir zum Zeitpunkt der Episode]

**Panikattacke**

_Rational betrachtet war die Spezies Mensch das Seltsamste, was Mutter Erde jemals kreiert hatte._  
_Was Gott beim sonntäglichen Schachspiel mit Luzifer aus dem Hut zog, wie ein Zauberer das Kaninchen._

Langa hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Egal wie viele Atemzüge er nahm, _da war nicht annähernd genug Sauerstoff in der Luft_. Es reichte nicht, um die Wurzeln seiner selbst zu versorgen und den Frühling zu begrüßen. Frühling bedeutete Leben; _bedeutete den Anbeginn der Zeit und das weit und breit. Liebe und Licht, mehr benötigte es nicht._  
Er hingegen kroch langsam an der Steinmauer entlang und war gefangen im ewigen Eis. Die Hand krallte sich in den klammen Pullover und es sah so aus, als ob er sich jeden Augenblick übergeben würde. Das, was dort seine Kehle emporkroch, waren keine Regenbögen oder gar Feenstaub. Nein.

_Es war dieses faulige Herz,_  
_mit ganz viel Schmerz._  
_Bringen tat es Lug und Trug,_  
_ihm war nicht gut._

Wer brauchte schon Rationalität?  
Menschen nicht.  
Menschen hatten _Herzen._

Verzweifelt klopfte sich der Neuling auf die Brust, versuchte Leben zu geben und damit sein verlogenes Herz zu nähren. _Er fühlte sich verraten, belogen, durchschaut und sich selbst nicht mehr vertraut._  
Wie sollte er um Himmels willen retten, was zerbrach, wenn er hier verreckte?  
„Luft ...“, der Junge schaffte nur ein klägliches Krächzen und just in diesem Moment war er sich sicher, dass er ersticken würde, „Bitte...“  
Hasegawa beabsichtigte zu rufen, gar zu schreien. Nach _ihm_. Ja, Langa vertraute darauf, dass er der anschwellenden Panikattacke entkommen würde, wenn nur _er_ an seiner Seite wäre. 

_Sie beide und das zerbrochene Board._  
_Nur sie und dieser verlassene Ort._  
_Herzgegend._

Die Salzozeane hinter seinen Augen brannten so, als hätte er die Seelenspiegel mit Seifenlauge ausgewaschen. Luft. Er brauchte sie so dringend und schaffte es dennoch nicht. Klang mittlerweile eher wie der _defekte Teletubbiestaubsauger_ und spürte kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Da war Übelkeit im kleinen Zeh, Schwindel im Kopf und Beine, die endgültig nachgaben. Krachend ging der Junge zu Boden, während erste Tränen aus seinen Augen quollen und ihm das Herz auf der Zunge tanzte. _Tango._ Er würde sterben. Jetzt und hier. Seine Mutter ihre zweite, große Liebe verlieren und Reki niemals erfahren, was er empfunden hatte.   
_Für ihn._

_Wer brauchte Schnee, wenn dieser nur todbringende Vulkanasche war?_  
_Klägliche Himmelstränen._  
_Er brauchte keinen Schnee, nicht dieses zerborstene Board ..._  
_nichts an jenem Unheil bringen Ort._

_Reki._   
Seine Hand krampfte und er versuchte zu schlucken, das faulige Herz zurück in die Brust zu drücken. Sah keine andere Möglichkeit, wie sich weiterhin zu bewegen, _wenigstens ein klitzekleines_ _Stück._  
_Reki._  
Wieder schlug Langa sich auf die Brust und wimmerte verzweifelt.

_Wollte nichts wissen von fauligen Herzen_  
_und grotesken Schmerzen._  
_Wollte ihn sehen,_  
_nicht vergehen._  
_Wollte reden von Dunkelheit und Licht,_  
_mehr wusste er nicht._  
_Wusste nicht einmal, was Licht überhaupt war -_  
_und wie ein Mensch Verzweiflung adäquat gebar._

Er war ausgelaugt, vollkommen am Ende und sein Körper gehorchte nicht mehr. Das faulige Herz rumorte zurück in seiner Kehle und es erschien ihm so klar, dass da kein Platz zum Atmen war. Beim Übergeben hatte es nie Raum für Luft gegeben. Man erstickte an sich selbst, balancierte am Rande der Welt.   
„ _Huch, wen haben wir denn da?_ “, Langa wurde schwarz vor Augen, spürte er doch jäh eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

_Spürte, wie ihn Leben und Tod zugleich berührten._  
_Reki?_

„ _Luft._..“, er zitterte unkontrollierbar. 

_Hatte Angst vorm Ersticken_  
_und nie wieder in seine Augen blicken._  
_Wollte doch noch so viel sagen,_  
_all die verrückten Dinge wagen._

Hatte _er_ ihn gefunden? Hatte gesucht nach ihm, ja nur _ihm_ allein? Hasegawa hoffte es, würde das faulige Herz und die Schneelawine nicht mehr lang ertragen.  
Unter größter Anstrengung drehte er kaum merklich den Kopf.

  
_Wer brauchte Schnee, wenn dieser nur todbringende Vulkanasche war?_  
_Klägliche Himmelstränen._

„ADAM.“


End file.
